


Stuck With You For The Rest Of My Life

by ThylacineLily



Series: Holly and Ryan [Human] [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newlyweds Ryan and Holly Ross truly hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You For The Rest Of My Life

“Your ass is fat, your hair is too flat-” Ryan growled as she cut him off.

“At least I don’t have a nose that one day looks pointy and then the next it looks rounded,” she shot back, “what the fuck is with that!?”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed at her as he opened his mouth once more. “Your thighs wiggle.”

Holly gasped and clenched her fists at her new husband. “Brendon is way better in bed than you!” She shot back, grinning from ear to ear when Ryan burst out laughing, falling back against the headboard as he laughed so hard his face was already turning red. “Do I win?”

“Oh my god!” He gasped out through his laughter. “You win! You fucking win, damn you! You cunt, I hate you!”

Holly giggled and stood up on the bed, doing her a victory dance, laughing as he gasped for air from laughing so hard. She fell to her knees in front of him, smiling as he wiped away the laughter tears that were rolling down his reddened cheeks. “I hate you too baby,” she said as she kissed by his mouth, only to have him turn his head, chuckling as he captured her lips with his own.

Ryan chuckled as she giggled into the kiss as she returned it, both somewhat laughing into the kiss since they had been having fun with their play bashing. The game of theirs was meant to keep their relationship happy, keep them joking and laughing and so far, obviously, it worked. The main focus of the game was to insult until one of them laughed, or more often than none it was Ryan over Holly, but she got him good enough today that she did in face win.

“God I love you,” he said as he pulled away, still chuckling.

“Aw, but I thought you hated me?” She giggled as they curled up together on their bed.

“So, Brendon, eh?” He grinned.

Holly smirked up at him. “Oh yeah, he’s got this thing he does with his tongue, and oh my God, his fingers, mm, damn babe you’re making me think of calling him up right now.”

Ryan lightly pinched her cheek. “Don’t you dare, it’s my time,” he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Oh, you’re time, huh?” She grinned as she slid her arm around his mid-section snuggling into his chest. “But I miss his time.”

“Holly...”

“Ryan...”

“Don’t start mocking me now or I’ll cry divorce now,” he playfully warned, earning a surprised look from his new wife. It was when she bit her lip and raised her eyebrow that he raised his own. “What?”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” She grinned, squealing when he quickly moved to pin her, straddling her hips. “I think we’re mixed up here,” she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at him as he chuckled and looked down at her.

“I don’t know, sometimes I wonder if you’re not telling me something...” He let himself trail off as he started looking down her body. His jaw dropped and he laughed as he looked at her when a sudden sting erupted in the side of his face where she slapped him. “Okay, okay, low blow, got it!” He laughed as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

“Oh Hell no, get the fuck off of me, Ryan!” She exclaimed as she pushed at him, trying to push him off, only to have him grab her wrists and pin them above her, grinning like a fool down at her. “Ryan, off,” she pouted, trying her damned hardest not to smile at the grin playing on his lips.

“Holly,” he said, drawing out her name in a bit of a sing-song voice as he leaned down and then gently nibbled on her lower lip, only to yelp and jerk back when she jerked her head forward, snapping at his own mouth. He smirked at her as she smirked at him. “Now, now, Holly, that wasn’t very nice...” He purred out slowly. “You could have hurt me.”

“Even if I had ripped your lips off it wouldn’t have added on to how ugly you already are,” she replied just as slow as he had spoken.

Ryan lifted a skeptical brow. “Ugly, huh?” He questioned as he kept her pinned, being careful not to hurt her. “Just how ugly am I?”

Holly gave a slightly twisted smile before she answered Ryan. “You have a dog face.”

Ryan’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as she began laughing underneath him. He looked down at her as he shut his hanging jaw, his eyes fixing on her as his lips pulled into a tight smile. “That’s grounds for divorce you know,” he said as he got off of her and laid down on the bed, his back to her.

“Ry, babe, come on,” Holly said with a slight pout as she laid on her side, snuggling up to him, pressing their bodies close together. “I’m sorry if I said something too low.”

Ryan grinned, but kept his back to her as he let her suffer for a few moments. “No,” he said, making sure his voice stayed cold even though he was quite fine with the insult, knowing it wasn’t honestly felt. “It’s the fact that you even had that thought in your mind to begin with that has me upset.”

“Baby, you know I don’t honestly think that though,” she said as she rubbed his side, frowning.

Ryan smiled and turned over to face her, grinning from ear to ear, laughing when she shoved his chest at the realization of what that grin meant. He giggled and pulled her close as she snuggled into his chest. “Did I win that round?” He questioned.

“You win, even though I hate to admit it,” Holly replied, slightly pouting since she, once again, lost.

“Hate you...”

“Hate you too, Ryan,” Holly giggled as their lips met in a tender kiss.

Ryan slowly pulled from the kiss after a few moments, grinning. “How about we test just who is better in bed between Bren and I?”

Holly looked thoughtful for a moment before she grinned and pulled him closer, her hand sliding down his body to grope him through his pants, his soft moan sending a shiver down her spine. “I think that’s a good idea,” she answered as their lips met once more.


End file.
